phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
Mirin (Myrmidon 3★)/Character Quest
Transcript Episode 1: Breather Mirin: ... Mirin: Oh, it's you. What's up? Mirin: Tired? Me? Nope, not a bit. Mirin: Yeah, I known I make a beeline for the enemy when I'm in battle and all... Mirin: But really, I'm fine! Thanks for asking, anyways. Mirin: H-Hey, listen... Mirin: Did I really look that sad? Mirin: Oh, no reason... Just curious. Mirin: Do I wanna unwind? Mirin: ...No thanks, I think I'm good today. Mirin: Wait, wait, wait! Now hold on a minute! Are those... Mirin: Cards?! Does that mean you want to unwind by playing a... Mirin: GAME?! Mirin: Challenging me to a game... Hehehe, you've got more guts than brains! Mirin: Don't expect me to pull any punches just 'cause you're the commander! Hope you like losing!! The commander had forgotten just how much she loved games...and how much she hated losing. The commander was starting to regret the decision... Episode 2: Sore Loser Three hours later... Mirin: Maaan! Why can't I win?! Me, an expert gamer! Losing over and over, like some filthy casual! Mirin: And just where do you think you're going?! I want my win back! Mirin: C'mon, just one more game! Mirin: Wha-huh? Why am I so obsessed with winning? Mirin: ... Mirin: Well, uh... Mirin: It's... It's because I used to be a loser, always losing. The mood quickly turned somber as she began to explain her obsession. Mirin: Everyone used to pick on me...and I wanted to show them up. So I figured I'd focus on training with my sword. Mirin: Swordplay, games, whatever. I never want to lose at anything, to anyone, ever again. Mirin: Cause if I do...I'm afraid I'll go back to the old me, all cooped up in my room. ---- Question 1= But you're great with a sword! Mirin: No, there's plenty of people better than me... |-|Question 2= Nobody's better with a sword than you. Mirin: And I have to keep training every day, or else I'm afraid I won't be the best. |-|Question 3= But you ARE strong! Be more confident! Mirin: I-I...just can't. I want to be strong, REALLY strong. ---- Mirin: I know how I act, but I'm not that confident. I fight every day to keep from worrying myself to death. Mirin: ... Since the day they'd met, she'd always had a touch of sadness about her... For the first time, the commander knew the reason why. Episode 2: Magical Bell Blade Several days later... Mirin: You up for a challenge? Mirin: Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about! I want a rematch! ---- Question 1= I thought you had accepted your loss? Mirin: Yeah, I said it. I said I'd lost... |-|Question 2= You were lying when you said you lost? Mirin: No, I wasn't lying about that. |-|Question 3= You really can't stand losing, can you? Mirin: Nope. It even surprises me, sometimes. ---- Mirin: You're right. I did lose. But... Mirin: I still can't accept that! I might've lost at that game, but my heart...my spirit... Mirin: YOU HAVEN"T BEATEN ME THERE! Mirin: So... Game on! And so, the rematch of the century began. However... Mirin: Maaan! Why can't I win?! Losing over and over, like some filthy casual! Mirin: I stayed up for THREE days straight, training for this! Mirin: Is it hopeless? Will I ever beat you? The commander began shuffling the cards, saying their next match would be the last. Mirin: Do I really have to accept losing? Mirin: !! Mirin: I can see it now! Those hands, shuffling the deck... It's like they're moving in slow motion! Mirin: But...why? Mirin: I get it! It must be 'cause I haven't slept for three days straight! My senses and my spirit are sharper than ever! Mirin: I just have to focus these bloodshot eyes, and... Mirin: Each movement of the commander's hands, the commander's cards, will be clear as day! Mirin: I've never given up, never backed down. No matter how hard things got... That made me who I am today! Mirin: And that makes me know for sure! Hard work always, ALWAYS pays off!! It was at that moment, the Princess had discovered a new skill. Mirin: It's been revealed to me, the true secrets of swordsmanship! That's my new skill, "Magical Bell Blade"! With renewed confidence, she'd finally broken her losing streak. Now she was on a roll, racking up win after win. Mirin: I just beat you 30 TIMES in a row!! Mirin: Whaaat? You wanna stop NOW?! I finally got good enough to win! So c'mon, just one more game! Mirin: Please? Please? Pleeeeeease? Just one more game... With that decision, the commander's fate was sealed. The commander ended play "just one more game" for another 16 hours. Mirin: Yeeaaah! I win again! Category:Character Quest